


Stare Pianino

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przerzucił kolejną, zżółkłą kartkę, coraz bardziej zagłębiając się w tym co robił. Stare pianino odkrył niedawno, a już uznał je za najpiękniejsze znalezisko tego domu. Z początku było zakurzone, a niektóre deski złamane i zniszczone. Brakowało kilkunastu klawiszy, a struny ukryte w głębi instrumentu były pozrywane lub pogryzione przez myszy, które założyły sobie tutaj gniazdo. Naprawił je, nadał mu dawny blask, jednak czegoś mu brakowało. Długo myślał nad ostatnim elementem. Brakowało jego. Brakowało muzyka, który oddałby się pianie, zapominając o bożym świecie. Znał takiego człowieka, lecz on nie mógł jak na razie tu przyjechać. Więc pianino zostało samo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare Pianino

Pierwsze, stonowane dźwięki wypełniły niewielki pokój, w którym się znajdował. Ciemnopomarańczowe ściany sprawiały, że w było tutaj jakby cieplej i przyjemniej. Owszem, było przytulnie. Brązowe, stare, nieco zakurzone meble ustawione po bokach przypominały o swoim zapomnianym pięknie i pieczołowitości jakiegoś mistrza fachu, który zbudował je, dopasował i wyrzeźbił każde wcięcie, każdy rant, każde wżłobienie, by końcowy efekt powalał wszystkich swoją perfekcją i doskonałością. To zapomniana i niedoceniana sztuka, którą ktoś musi odkryć na nowo. Może już za niedługo? Może świadkiem odrodzenia będzie kolejne pokolenie? A może już nigdy to się nie stanie?

Przerzucił kolejną, zżółkłą kartkę, coraz bardziej zagłębiając się w tym co robił. Stare pianino odkrył niedawno, a już uznał je za najpiękniejsze znalezisko tego domu. Z początku było zakurzone, a niektóre deski złamane i zniszczone. Brakowało kilkunastu klawiszy, a struny ukryte w głębi instrumentu były pozrywane lub pogryzione przez myszy, które założyły sobie tutaj gniazdo. Naprawił je, nadał mu dawny blask, jednak czegoś mu brakowało. Długo myślał nad ostatnim elementem. Brakowało jego. Brakowało muzyka, który oddałby się pianinie, zapominając o bożym świecie. Znał takiego człowieka, lecz on nie mógł jak na razie tu przyjechać. Więc pianino zostało samo.

Minął rok, gdy znowu postanowił wrócić do tego miejsca, by tym razem wynieść wszystko. Spalić. Zapomnieć. Stare mury sprzedać komuś kto będzie cieszył się z tak pięknego domu. Jak postanowił tak zrobił. Wszystkie zniszczone meble wyniósł na przygotowane palenisko. Czegoś brakowało. Czegoś o czym zapomniał. Czyżby nie wyniósł wszystkiego?

Wrócił wściekły do domu, rozglądając się dookoła. Wiedział, że przegapił coś najważniejszego. Stanął wreszcie na końcu korytarza i przyjrzał się ciemnym, dębowym drzwiom, które skrywały za sobą coś do czego nie miał siły już więcej wracać. Tam czekał jedynie na niego ból i tęsknota, której już nigdy więcej nie zaspokoi.

Pchnął ciężkie drewno, a zawiasy zaskrzypiały jakby chciały ostrzec go po raz ostatni.

 _Zawróć._  
 _Ktoś inny może to zrobić.  
_ _Nie musisz, to nie twoja wina._

Nie posłuchał ich. Wiedział, że będzie żałował tego do końca swojego marnego życia, ale chciał to wreszcie zakończyć.

Stare pianino stało na środku pokoju, jakby wyczekiwało go od dłuższego czasu. On również zatrzymał się w pół kroku i patrzał na nie jakby to była ich wina. Miał ochotę wyrwać pozłacane stopy, wyrzucić śnieżnobiałe i lśniąco czarne klawisze, które przygotował tylko dla jednej osoby, która nigdy ich nie zobaczyła. Chciał poobcinać cieniutkie struny, a resztę spalić. Gdyby mógł jeszcze raz zobaczyć zwinne palce muzyka, który tworzyłby jedność razem z instrumentem i muzyką. Gdyby jeszcze raz mógł usłyszeć bogatą, piękną kompozycję barwnych dźwięków, dzięki którym mógłby przenieść się w cudowną krainę. W tej krainie nie było chorób. Nie było bólu. Nie było straty.

_Nie było śmierci._

Odważył się na kolejny krok w stronę instrumentu. Zacisnął zęby, pięści stawały się białe, drżały. A on nadal zbliżał się do pianina. To trwało całą wieczność przepełnioną nieodwracalną chęcią strzelenia do siebie i zakończenia tego. Może wtedy przestałoby boleć.

Wreszcie zbliżył się do niego na wyciągnięcie ręki. Znowu zatrzymał się, miotając wściekle wzrokiem po pokoju, chcąc ominąć potężny, stary instrument. Pociągnął nosem, przerywając głuchą, martwą ciszę, którą otaczał się od tamtego momentu. Dlaczego coś tak złego i straszliwego nazywało się tak łagodnie? Dlaczego człowiek, którego miłował nad życie musiał przebywać gdzieś wśród potwornie czystej i sterylnej bieli, która dała mu tylko złudną nadzieję?! Dlaczego nikt nie potrafił go uratować, by jeszcze raz ujrzał ciepły brąz? Złoto? Pomarańcz? Dlaczego ta nieomylna i potężna biel zamieniła się później w czerń, od której nikt jeszcze się nie wyratował? A może to przez brak ciepła. Może to właśnie ten chłód i obojętność bieli go zabiła? Może to wcale nie była choroba? Ach, gdyby teraz żył… Zrobiłby wszystko byleby jego bratnia dusza poczuła przyjemność wynikającą z kojących barw i dźwięków jakimi oboje otaczali się prawie całe życie.

Przetarł oczy szorstkim materiałem swojej kurtki. Zapiekło jeszcze bardziej. Więc na tym zakończyła się historia pianina? Więc jego wszystkie starania legły w gruzach? Nadal nie potrafił zrozumieć. Dlaczego akurat oni? Dlaczego to nie mógł być ktoś inny? Przecież na świecie było tyle niewdzięcznych ludzi, którzy nie szanowali własnego życia! Ile widział już przypadków, gdzie ludzie ot tak po prostu ginęli przez własną głupotę i chęć zaimponowania komuś innemu.  
A on? Zawsze był pełen energii, jadł te wszystkie swoje zdrowe sałatki, codziennie biegał, badał się regularnie… Czy to się nie liczy?! Dlaczego nie mogliby zamienić się rolami? Byli dla siebie jak ogień i woda. On robił wszystko, by być zdrowym, a blondyn wręcz przeciwnie. Już nawet nie pamiętał ile razy był upominany o swoim trybie życia i o diecie. A ile razy po prostu machał na to ręką? Zbyt dużo by policzyć.

Na chwilę rozluźnił obie dłonie, wzdychając ciężko. Ponownie przypomniał sobie ostre, białe, rażące światło, które sprawiało, że korytarz był jeszcze zimniejszy niż w rzeczywistości. Stał wtedy oparty o ścianę, będąc myślami gdzie indziej. Wiedział tyle, że było to bardzo przyjemne miejsce. Może to właśnie był ten pokój? A może to była kwiecista łąka, którą pamiętał jeszcze za czasów dzieciństwa? Biegał wtedy ze swoim niewiele młodszym rodzeństwem. Pamiętał czerwone maki i głębokie, niebieskie chabry. Nie, jego myśli były wtedy rozmazane, niejasne, ale dobre i to mu wystarczało. Później był już tylko stres, więcej białych korytarzy, obojętnych spojrzeń innych ludzi, którzy nie rozumieli jaka tragedia właśnie się rozegrała. Nie wiedzieli dlaczego płakał i nikogo to nie obchodziło.

Reszty wspomnień nie chciał pamiętać, a wracały do niego każdej nocy, którą próbował przespać bez wszechobecnego zapachu alkoholu. Stalowe łóżko, zielonkawa, cienka, jakby papierowa zasłona i ciało, coraz chłodniejsza dłoń, a wreszcie surowy, papier, który kończył wszystko. Jeden mężczyzna powiedział kiedyś, że coś takiego otwiera szereg nowych możliwości. Później widok jego twarzy został zakryty wściekłością i krwistoczerwoną żądzą zniszczenia również i jemu całego i jedynego szczęścia. Policja nie potrafiła zrozumieć dlaczego go zaatakował.

Otrząsnął się z myśli i przysiadł się przy starym pianinie. Nacisnął jeden klawisz, a niski dźwięk przyprawił go o dreszcze. Już nikt więcej nic mu nie zagra. Nigdy więcej nie usłyszy pięknej melodii, którą znali tylko oni. Którą jeden napisał drugiemu tylko przez to, by sprawić mu przyjemność. Nacisnął kolejny, a dwa, z początku różne barwy zgrały się ze sobą. Tak. On nie widział nut, nie widział zapisu. Widział kolory, które dopasowywał tak, by były idealne. Bywały jaskrawe, bywały też ciemne. Były miękkie i takie, których bałby się dotknąć. Czasem smakowały czekoladą, a czasem solą, pieprzem…

Podniósł z podłogi plik starych kartek, które ułożył na pulpicie. Bez trudu ułożył je w odpowiedniej kolejności, a następnie przyjrzał się klawiszom. Czy jest godny zagrać najpiękniejszy utwór jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał? Ręce mimowolnie zadrżały na samą myśl. Po chwili podkulił je do siebie i już prawie miał odejść od pianina, jednak… jednak chciałby to usłyszeć. Chociaż raz. Chociaż zagrają to jego własne dłonie, nie tak zwinne tak te, które kochał i które całował każdego wieczoru i każdego ranka, oddając im należyty hołd.

Ponownie jego palce znalazły się na śliskich klawiszach, a on zamarł w bezruchu, patrząc w ręcznie pisane nuty. Na notatki po bokach, które jeszcze tak niedawno razem pisali. Na koślawe kwiatki, które kiedyś narysował, gdy starał się jakoś opisać mu to co widzi podczas słuchania utworu. Każdy płatek w nieco innym odcieniu, a całych kwiatów było mnóstwo. Ciężko było to wytłumaczyć, gdy widziało się to tylko podczas słuchania, a tak bardzo nie chciało się tego przerywać głosem, który w jego wyobrażeniu przedstawiał kosę, która niszczyła ten bogaty ogród.

Odetchnął drżąco i nacisnął odpowiednie klawisze, najpierw cicho, jakby nie chciał nikogo obudzić. Po chwili zagrał pewniej pierwsze wysokie dźwięki, które odznaczały się jasnym, pełnym złotem. To one nadawały utworowi piękny, najważniejszy zresztą motyw, który wbijał się w serce grającego i wypełniał je ciepłem. Zaraz po nich przyszło coś znacznie szybszego przez co zaczął widzieć kolor pomarańczowy, który przeplatał się z ciepłym brązem, a cieniutka, złota nić idealnie z nimi komponowała. Widział taniec młodej kobiety, której lekkie, zwinne i z pewnością szybkie ruchy były zwolnione. Czasem jednak przyśpieszały, by znowu zwolnić. Obraz stawał się wtedy bledszy, jakby za mgłą.  
Nacisnął mocniej klawisze i momentalnie stała się wyraźniejsza, co go uszczęśliwiło. Tańcz, zatańcz to co zaczęłaś! Pokaż swoje piękno, wyrafinowane ruchy, które nadawała ci muzyka. Niech twoja jasnobrązowa suknia porusza się wraz z tobą, niech jesienny, pomarańczowy szal dotrzymuje ci rytmu! Nie zatrzymuj się, nie zwalniaj!

Zacisnął zęby i przerzucił kolejne, stare, zżółknięte kartki, zatracając się w muzyce. Teraz nie żałował, że zaczął to grać. Kolory wirowały wokół niego, a on kołysał się na wszystkie strony, nie gubiąc wzrokiem kartek, dzięki którym mógł tak się czuć. To było boskie, wyborne uczucie. Chciał żeby to towarzyszyło mu już na wieczność. Nie pamiętał o całym świecie, który przybierał szare, brudne barwy. Widział kolory, widział tańczące postacie, widział łopoczące niewielkie chusty, widział piękno, widział bogactwo, widział miłość…  
Widział ich samych.

Utwór dobiegł końca, ale on nadal trwał w błogim stanie zapomnienia, który z każdą minutą stawał się coraz bardziej odległy, zamazany, zapomniany. Nie! Chciał tam wrócić. Tam było pięknie, tam czuł się dobrze!

Już prawie nie słyszał dźwięków, które przed chwilą zagrał. Nie widział kolorów, nie czuł ich. Znowu zobaczył tylko stare pianino i ostatnią kartkę. Coś w jego sercu pękło. Odszedł on, odeszła piosenka. Już nigdy nie będzie taka sama. Już nigdy nie zobaczy tego wszystkiego. Kobieta nie zatańczy, suknia nie poruszy się, szal nie będzie jej doganiał.

Ponownie zamarł, przymykając oczy. Dlaczego to zrobił? Może nie chciał by więcej łez upadło na podłogę? Może nie chciał już nigdy więcej zobaczyć ostatniej kartki? Pewnie już nigdy się nie dowie.

\- Jesteś wielki, Gabrielu. - Rozległ się głos długowłosego szatyna, a jego dłoń spoczęła na drobnym ramieniu niższego mężczyzny.

Blondyn momentalnie obrócił się, słysząc głos swojego ukochanego. Oczy ponownie wypełniły się łzami. Czy to sen? Czy on naprawdę żyje? Czy ten potworny rok był jedynie jakąś zwidą?

Wstał szybko i rzucił mu się w objęcia, kątem oka dostrzegając puste pudełko, które kiedyś wypełnione było białymi tabletkami.

**Author's Note:**

> Proszę, tylko na mnie nie krzyczcie :c


End file.
